Currently, light emitting elements emitting ultraviolet light, blue light, green light, and the like have been developed. As such a light emitting element, there is a light emitting element constituted by, for example, an optical semiconductor layer in which a plurality of semiconductor layers are stacked and electrodes which apply voltage to the optical semiconductor layer (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2006-222288).
In the development of such a light emitting element, the improvement of electric characteristics between an optical semiconductor layer and an electrode has been demanded.